(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for infiltrating water-proof material for zippers, such that a common zipper will become water-proof due to the infiltration of the impermeable rubber material into the zipper tapes. The present invention is applicable to processing water-proof zippers and water-proof fabrics or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the method for manufacturing water-proof zippers of the prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,214, a water-proof layer is attached to the surface of the zipper tapes via adhesive or heat press. The zipper is composed of a pair of opposed tapes, which are combined or separated by a moving zipper tab. Therefore, after application of the water-proof layer of to the surface of the zipper via adhesive or heat press, an additional process for cutting the water-proof layer to separate the tapes is required, rendering the manufacture process relatively complicated, the manufacture speed slower, and the manufacture cost higher.
As the water-proof layer for a conventional zipper can only adhered to the surface of the zipper tapes, it cannot firmly combine with the zipper tapes. Therefore, after being used for a short period of time, the water-proof layer would easily detach from the zipper tapes due to friction, causing the water-proof effect apparently reduced.
In view of the disadvantages existing in the manufacture of the water-proof zippers of the prior art, the inventor has researched and developed the present invention.